


Auld Lang Syne

by JustAvery25



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAvery25/pseuds/JustAvery25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing else to say, except goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

 

 

* * *

_"You have to take care of yourself Kuro, I don't wish to see you hurt."_

_"What if you hurt me?"_

_"I promise I never will."_

Yatogami Kurou knew there were some things in life that he shouldn't do. One of them would be falling hopelessly in love with his enemy. The second, is the fact that you still love him now.

Yukari Mishakuji, was a beauty in all ways. Even his love shone like the brightest star you could ever see. But all stars burn out, and with it you'll be left with nothing but emptiness in your heart.

_But what happened?_

**_Why do all good things end?_ **

Have you ever wondered why it is the ones that matter, cause you to hurt the most? 

_"It doesn't need to end here Kuro, you can come with me! Join me so that we can finally be together at last!"_

_He can do nothing but smile, clearly knowing what would happen next. He knew that nothing could've made him prepared for this._

_"I am loyal to my king, Adolf K. Weismann and I can never join you to betray hIm."_

_Lines of confusion appear across Yukari's face._

_"I thought you were better than this."_

_As he pushes his weapon all the way through Kuro's back, piercing his heart._

_"I thought I was too."_

Yukari Mishakuji stares at the dead body of Yatogami Kuro, wondering where it all went wrong. 

Just as he pierced his weapon through Kuro's heart, was the time he was stabbed in the chest. 

Was this the feeling of dying? He fails to try and conjure one last happy memory of them before he passes away. 

He can see the light now, but it is unlike any other he's ever seen, on the end of it, he can see Kuro, smiling at him and his arms wide open. 

It was time to let go of this cruel world. And be in the arms of his beloved again.

**Yukari Mishakuji saw no more.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you think about it! If this goes well I might make a series of it. This is my first time trying to write something really sad. Did it work?


End file.
